A Secret to Save
by Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness
Summary: When one witnesses their parents murder at the hands of a deadly monster with crimson eyes, it stays with them, changes them. The experience will leave one scared, and scarred. It will leave a mark on one's very soul. A mark that could draw in the attention of one so scarred that scared isn't in his vocabulary. One scarred enough to project what is his. Rated M to type freely Enjoy
1. Crimson Eyes

**First off, this is my first Twilight story, so I'll need the reviews and/or PM's telling me what you all think. Second, I do hope you enjoy my story, one that I make no money off of, and one who's idea is my own. If it is similar to another, it is due to coincidence only. This plot bunny hopped into my head as i was typing away at a small personal story project I was working on. **

**I only own my own character, everyone else belongs to the original author, and this is my only disclaimer.**

**I do NOT own Twilight, nor do I claim to do so.**

**Obligations aside, I hope you enjoy.**

Major POV

The Major groaned as the blood slid down his throat. This liquid ambrosia quelling his thirst and putting rest to the fire within. His brother in arms was correct, criminal tasted much better then any innocent they had ever had during Maria's reign. The pimp under him groaned as the last of his life slipped out of his neck, into the Major's mouth, and down his throat. He pulled away satisfied, when the presence of an unknown vampire appeared on his radar.

He looked up, his tongue licking the rest of the blood up off his lips, to meet the eyes of a golden eyes pixie of a woman. She had her nose turned up at the site of the dead man before him.

"Evenin Ma'am" The Major drawled out, gauging from her emotions she meant no harm. Though she was slightly disgusted. He safely assumed it was due to his diet.

They had heard of these Golden Eyed ™ vampires before. The Major had actually ran into a man of great intrigue. A vampire who had not only never tasted blood, but actually worked as a physician. He had offered to help them should we need it. Before he could politely deny him, Peter told him to accept. He said that one day they might need his connections, so the Major trusted his Captain, and they extended our own version. Should he need help, he could send for them as well.

"Carlise needs you, Major Whitlock" She simply stated. Her emotions lending to her urgency. He nodded before pulling out his cell, and hitting Peter's number.

"Yo man, now isn't really a good time. Char is about to go down on..."

"Project Veggie Vamp is a go" The Major interrupted, smirking as he heard Peter cuss. He then heard Charlotte in the background telling him they'd meet up in Forks, and that he should head there himself first.

The Major looked back to the short vampiress before him, and nodded that he was ready. She led them north, towards what he assumed would be Forks.

* * *

? POV

"Thank you for your purchase ma'am, I'm sure you'll love your new home" The realtor said with a pleasant smile. The girl nodded before collecting her key from the realtor's hand.

She went inside her new house, grateful it was already furnished, before shutting the front door, and sitting down on her new couch. She breathed in the air around her, trying to settle herself fully. No one needed to witness the new girl having a panic attack. She looked down at her hands, her red hair falling in front of her view, curtaining off the rest of the world.

Two full minutes of deep breathing later, she was as settled as she could be. She looked back up, just to jump at a knock on her door. Opening it revealed who she assumed to be her neighbors.

"Good afternoon miss" The police chef smiled, his hand outstretched to shake. She shook it with a smile, before shaking hands with the teenager by his side. "I'm Charlie Swan, and this is my daughter, Isabella"

"Bella is fine..." The girl interrupted.

"And I was wondering if your parents were here to greet as well?" The man finished as though he hadn't been interrupted. Her smile slipped slightly.

"They are both dead sir, it's just me here..."

Charlie frowned in response, but shook his head and smiled softly again.

"My apologies then dear. I don't mean to bring up a painful past. I just wished to inform you, that should you need anything, you can just knock."

She nodded, and softly smiled back at the kind man.

"Thank you Chief Swan, and my name is Damira, Damira Lecarla. My mother believed in the names of a baby giving them powers. Apparently I was her heart, since my name means Heart, Mind, or Secret."

Charlie nodded before he ushered his daughter and himself away, towards their own home across the street. She smiled softly, happy to start her new life, a life away from the fear of Mississippi, a fear of the color red.

* * *

Damira spent the next day shopping for her groceries. After the food stuff was put away, she layed on the couch with a history book. This one was about the civil war. The specific book she was reading had speculated that the north would have had a harder time winning had the man known as the Youngest Major, a Major Whitlock, hadn't vanished off the planet one night with no warning.

She hummed in thought as she read, happy to learn more about the Civil War. Damira loved to learn all she could about war, any war. The strategies used to fight, the fighters themselves, and even learning of the casualties. She loved to learn more because she wanted to be able to help avoid the mistakes of the past.

* * *

The murder of Waylon Forge was all over town that Sunday. Damira smiled softly as Bella explained that he was a friend of her dad's, and that was what caused him to want to give her a taser. Damira accepted the taser, and invited Bella over.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm going over to my boyfriend's house today" Bella answered with a smile. Damira smiled back before they heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive.

Damira eyed the silver volvo that had parked in her driveway, only to freeze when the bronze headed man emerged from the vehicle. Her mind was completely blank as he approached.

"Edward, come meet Damira, she just moved in" Bella said as he got closer. He had a soft frown on his face as he studied the redhead before him.

_Vampire…_ Damira's mind whispered to her. His eyes weren't the sickening crimson she'd last seen, but the unnatural beauty gave him away, _He is a vampire… _

Damira's eyes widened at the same time as Edwards did, before he flew into action. He flew forward, and got into her face.

"What do you kn…" Was all he got out before Damira's flight or fight kicked in, causing her to reach up with her hand and grasp his arm. Edward seemingly froze in his spot, while Damira slid her way away, and towards Bella, who was staring in shock.

"What… what happened…?" Bella whispered out, approaching Edward. She was stopped by Damira.

"Don't get closer… he is dangerous…" She whispered, her eyes never leaving the vampire as she tried to herd Bella away.

Bella's head whipped to Damira's,

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" Bella urged, the feeling in her stomach decisively not good.

Damira looked into the other girl's eyes, before nodding.

"He is a vampire Bella"

Bella swallowed the sudden fear in her throat.

"How… how do you know?" She asked slowly. Damira just stared at her for a second.

"You already knew this, didn't you…" Bella could only nod.

"...Yeah… but he isn't like regular vampires… He only drinks animal blood" Bella said, before continuing. "What… what did you do to him?"

"I froze him… he won't be able to move for an hour unless I let it go"

"Could you? Let him go, I mean."

Damira nodded before she walked up to the vampire, and tapped his shoulder from behind.

"...ow…" He finally finished his statement, looking more bewildered by the second.

Damira smiled softly as she spoke,

"I'm sorry for that… it's kinda a knee-jerk reaction, and the only reason I'm alive today"

Edward looked to the human who seemed to have teleported behind him, and frowned.

"What do you mean?" Damira smiled softly before she began,

"I know you are a vampire, because I've faced them before. They though had crimson eyes."

Edward nodded slowly, before he smiled softly.

"How did you get behind me though? I know you aren't a vampire, so it wasn't speed"

"No, I can… um… freeze vampires…" Damira said, looking away.

Edward nodded again, before looking at Bella, then back to Damira.

"You should come meet my family, they'd be interested to meet you" Both girls looked at the man like he had grown a second head.

_There is an entire family…. Why can't I escape them?_ Damira thought, even as she nodded.

"Just let me get my key and bag then" She said, not waiting before she moved to grab both and lock her house.

Once in the back seat, she looked at the rear view mirror to meet the gaze of Edward.

"Don't worry, my family and I are what we call vegetarians. We only drink animal blood." Damira nodded, taking in this information for later.

* * *

Once they pulled up to the grand house, Damira knew she was in the unknown, and didn't like it. She had a feeling that things were going to change for her drastically, and of course she wasn't wrong.

The trio made it to the front door before Edward opened it. The open room would have filled Damira with aw at it's beauty, had there not been six other being inside the room at the time.

One in particular seemed to draw her attention the most. The tall male who's honeyed head of hair was caressing his shoulders seemed to freeze in place, before he turned to look at the three newcomers.

Crimson eyes.

This vampire had crimson eyes.

Damira's world tunneled to black, and she fell into a dead faint.


	2. Baseball

**I realize now I've completely forgotten to mention that for ease of imagination, Damira's face-cast is that of Dove Cameron's. No, this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact I love most Disney movies, Descendants included, and like the way the character Mal would look with red hair instead of purple. Nothing at all *Oh so innocent shrug* **

**Clothing wise, presently she sticks to tee's and jeans. If I feel like adding anything, it will be described, hopefully. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm gonna try to curb my desire to absolutely flood any followers I have right now with updates, since my current trend is to post two chapters, then drop the story altogether for a long while. I'd like not to do that with this story, since I have an actual plan for it, at least a small one. **

**Ideas or suggestions are welcome, as are inquiries, but if I honestly don't know the answer, you may be left wanting. **

Major POV

The female vampire Alice led the Major straight to Carlisle, and he could tell something was indeed rather wrong. They had crossed the path of a trio of nomads while within the boundary of the Cullens. To the Major, it was a ballsy statement. One that could say they thought the Cullens were weak. He was discussing their plan of action, when the front door opened, bringing with it three scents. One of the male vampires that was out at the time of the Major's arrival, and two hot blooded females.

The emotions of the vampire showed he didn't trust the Major, but that feeling was equally shared.

One of the females was slightly worried, while the other screamed caution and slight fear.

He turned to "great" the newcomers with his patented growling glare, when his nose finally got its message to his brain.

His mate was in the room. His one and only. And she was a redhead.

Peter had told him that he knew immediately with Charlotte, and the Major had felt his captain's feelings enough to know it was genuine.

Here was this small young woman before him, her hair the color of a night's bonfire. Her face was beauty on a milky canvas.

Her emotions were a supernova to his senses once he focused on just her. Fear, caution, and worry raged within his pint sized mate. Once her bright green eyes alighted upon him though, everything shut down.

She felt terror, cold and cruel, and it was because of him.

She fainted.

He flashed to her side to catch her, causing the other human to gasp once she caught sight of his eyes. He looked up and moved his precious mate to the couch so she could rest better, and have a slightly more peaceful awakening after.

Carlisle moved to check on her, when the Major growled lowly, putting himself between her and the threat approaching. Carlisle immediately adopted a submissive stance and froze.

"Major, I mean your mate no disrespect, I just wish to check her health. With your permission, may I?"

The Major nodded slowly, and moved out of his crouch. Once Carlisle got a good look at the girl, he deemed her ok, just asleep due to stress. Though he stated he didn't know what that stress was specifically.

"It's because she was terrified of his crimson eyes Carlisle" the boy, Edward, spoke up.

"What do you mean, boy?" The Major asked

"I mean her thoughts were about your crimson eyes, and then she fainted" The boy said dismissively.

The Major growled before getting into the whelp's face,

"You know more, tell me boy" He said slowly, so the simpleton could understand.

"I don't know who you are, but I URK" The Major grabbed the brat by his throat and lifted him up, clearing the floor altogether, before slamming him into the wall by the door. He leaned close to the boy's ear to whisper,

"Do NOT test me boy, your emotions are too smug for my liking. What. Else. Do. You. KNOW!?"

"She was attacked. As a child, by another vampire. Both her parents died." The boy managed to get out around the hand crushing his throat.

The other human stared in shocked horror as the Major lifted up and pinned the boy. He turned towards her, feeling her worry.

"Don't worry about this whelp, he is fine" He said as he released the boy.

Esme took both the boy and his human aside, explaining exactly who the Major was to them.

"Carlisle, will there be a problem with us on your land? My captain, his mate, and I that is"

"I would simply ask that you avoided feeding on those in my land is all, Major Whitlock. I would be willing to house you for the duration of your all's stay as well. If that is ok with you"

"It would be helpful, yes. Thank you Carlisle. Once Peter and Char get here, I'll have them canvas the area for the three scents we had passed on the way here. In the meantime, what do you vegetarians do for fun?"

* * *

Damira POV

Damira felt a cold hand softly petting her hair. Her eyes opened to meet the crimson gaze of the honey headed vampire. As soon as her brain registered the fact she was being held by a human drinker, her hand shot out to grasp his. He froze in his actions, hand mid-pet.

Damira wiggled out of his hold, and almost collapsed on the ground. She looked around, only to see that she was alone with him. Her eyes landed on a note on a nearby table.

_Dear Damira. _

_We've gone to play baseball in a hidden field. _

_I'm sure as you are reading this that the poor Major is frozen in place, so you may want to fix that. He would never harm you or yours. _

_Trust me on this_

_Alice_

Damira wasn't sure who Alice was exactly, but felt she could trust her. She also thought she'd be able to freeze him again if the need arose.

Creeping as close as she dared, just enough to graze him, she tapped his shoulder. The male vampire immediately turned to face her, where she was standing to the side, behind one of the chairs by now.

"How did you do that little one?" He asked, confusion slowly getting up.

Damira felt her panic attack closing in before a wave of soothing emotions hit her. She knew they weren't hers as she would never have felt calm and peaceful and safe near a vampire.

"Are you… messing with my emotions?"

"I just don't want you to pass out again little one. No need to put your body through that stress."

"Damira…"

"Pardon?"

"Damira, my name is Damira… Lecarla"

"Damira… Pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am, the name is Jasper Whitlock, though I mostly go by Major" The male, Jasper, introduced himself.

"Back to my question about you and my emotions, how did you do that?" She asked curiously, finding it easier to talk to him if she looked at his lips or chest, just avoiding his eyes.

"I'm an empath love. I can read and influence the emotions of those around me. Now, since we are talking powers, how did you get from my lap to behind the chair faster than I could blink?"

"I… um… I can freeze vampires… for up to an hour if need be." Damira said softly. Jasper nodded at her before approaching again.

"Well darlin', feel like watching a baseball game?"

* * *

Damira gasped in shocked delight when they arrived to the game as it was going. She had agreed to be given a ride on his back, and it took no time at all for them to go from the living room to beside Bella and the dark haired vampiress.

"Oh good, you made it here ok dear. With the Major playing they can balance out the teams." She had said as Damira climbed down Jasper's back.

"Kiss for luck?" Said Major said to her with a smirk. Damira looked shocked as a soft blush crept across her cheeks. Jasper laughed before he adjusted his baseball cap he had adorned and headed towards the others.

"I'm Esme dear, mated to Carlisle, who is over there" Esme said, pointing out her mate.

The Blond vampiress that was up to hit next smirked at Damira, before taking her swing. A loud crack of thunder was heard as the belt was sent sailing into the surrounding woods. As Damira stared in shock, she heard Esme tell Bella that Edward was really fast.

The ball came sailing out of the woods to the other male in the field.

"Your out" Bella told the blond vampiress, who seemed to hiss at her in return.

"Be nice Kitten" Carlisle said as he approached the bat. As he passed Damira he smiled.

"Rosalie is actually quite nice, once you get to know her. And that man beside Edward is Emmett, my adopted son, and the mate of Rosalie"

Damira nodded as she memorized the information.

Carlisle took his swing, sending the ball sailing. Damira laughed as both Emmett and Edward tried to catch it, resulting in them crashing into each other instead. Jasper looked at her as she laughed and smiled softly, before he went for his turn to bat.

* * *

James POV

The sounds of thunder threw James for a loop, before they realized there was no lighting preluding it. Curious as to the cause, he decided they'd go and investigate.

"Laurent, take the lead" He said decisively, before falling back.

Having done just that, they headed out to the makeshift baseball field. James tried to control his shock at seeing seven vampires together, and not fighting for either food or space. That they had two humans with them baffled him even more. _Must be slaves or snacks…_ He thought to himself.

As they strode closer to the group, he noticed the one with the bronze hair standing directly in front of the brown haired human. While the honey haired vampire with what looked like bite scars along his arms was facing away from him, but still hiding the red headed human.

While Laurent and Victoria were laughing about who would be better at the game, and the coven leader said they would be sending some home, James kept his gaze on the bronze haired male in front of him. He seemed to want to leave as soon as possible. _What is so fascinating about his human? Can he not enslave another? _

Both the males hiding a human growled after he finished his thought. That of course just intrigued him more.

James mentally shrugged his shoulders, and prepared to actually participate in some vampiric baseball, when the wind switched its direction and blew the scent of the humans right up his nose.

_Sweet ambrosia… _he thinks, as the scent triggers his venom to pool in his mouth.

James looked the brown haired human straight in the eyes when he spoke.

"Are your snacks for sharing?" The resulting glares and deafening growls let him know the answer was a resounding no. Oh well, the hunt will be on then. He just had to decide which one would be more worth it. _Brunette… or redhead… brunette… or redhead…_

James was thrown for a loop when the bronze vampire smiled, seemingly in response to his thoughts.

"You want to know which of our 'snacks' is worth more to chase?" The bronze headed one spoke, "I'm surprised James, that you'd think you could take on the God of War over anything of his"

James felt ice replace the venom in his veins. The God of War… was here… shit

* * *

Major POV

The Major was pissed. This James was after his mate. He could not stand by that.

With a burst of his speed, the Major has James by his throat, teeth already biting. His body fell as the head remained in the Majors grasp. The pained screams of Victoria drew his attention to the rest of the nomads.

"NO ONE will harm my mate! Now, you will leave, FOR GOOD! Or face the wrath of the God of War!"

The girl sprinted away, while the guy lowered himself to a submissive position. He rambled on about wanting to try Carlisle's way of life and eating.

The Major looked back to where James' and his head were, to see they were gone.

His resulting roar of anger shook the surrounding trees.

Before he could follow his rage, and take off, small warm hands grasped one of his cold ones.

"...Thank you…" The small voice of Damira whispered as she pressed herself into his back. The Major could feel the terror and fear she was feeling drain away, replaced by gratitude. The effect was compounded on as he felt Bella's gratitude as well.

"Well Major… I see the shit has hit the fan already. Got any more room for the following storm?" The voice of his captain was a welcome inclusion. The following laugh of their lieutenant was even better.

"Good to see you Major, it's been too long" Charlotte piped in with a small smile.


	3. The Best Laid Plans

James POV

As the vampires gathered around the newcomers, James groaned quietly to himself as his head finished reattaching itself to his body.

"When are we going after them love?" Victoria spoke up, staring daggers at the male who hurt her mate.

"We will have to be careful… and avoid the God of War if we can. We will go after the other human Victoria. You will distract while I herd our prey out alone"

Victoria smiled at him as they finished laying out the plans they had. James hoped they would try to hide the humans, but knew that they may just try to hunt him down instead.

* * *

Damira POV

_More human drinkers…_ Damira thought as she hid behind the mass that was Jasper. She couldn't really explain why, but she felt that though he drank human blood, he would keep her from harm. It didn't hurt anything in her opinion when he ripped apart the one that asked if he could have her as well.

Both of the new arrivals had scars like the ones on Jasper's arms, which made her even more worried. It felt like staring down a pride of lions, wearing a steak costume. A foreign wave of calm seemed to seep into her very being, which caused Damira to look up at Jasper, meeting his gaze.

"It's ok Darlin', I trust these two with my life."

"It's about time you admitted you loved me Major!" The male spoke up, before he came up close to hug Jasper. She backed up, still weary of the brightness of his eyes, when the female he was with slowly approached her.

"Everything is ok sweetie. We only hunt criminals. We would never harm an innocent, and especially not you."

"W...why not?" Damira asked, her question catching in her throat on the way out.

"Because you are our Major's special one. This may sound barbaric, but we vampires have mates. Like a soul-mate. There is only ever one for us. And as you can imagine, it would be quite hard to find them over all the earth. I heard a tale of one vampire having traveled the plant for five centuries, and finally finding her mate when he was an adult on an adventure in the Amazon Forest" The female smiled as she spoke, before she held her hand out. "The name is Charlotte sweetie. My mate over there is Peter"

"Damira…" She responded, shaking the vampiress' hand.

"How DARE you suggest such a thing?!" Edward suddenly exploded, anger evident to everyone. Peter just smirked as he looked back to Jasper.

"So, the prude over there can read minds, huh?" Damira stared at that statement, her eyes locked onto the face of Edward. _That's why… he attacked me earlier… _

"What... what did you think of that caused him to yell?" Emmett asked Peter as he got closer.

"Oh nothing too major. I just suggested that he remove the telephone pole from his ass before he starts interfering with the wifi. It isn't my fault his face looks like he's never even touched himself, yet alone fucked anyone"

Everyone stared, before Emmett fell to the ground laughing, while Edward was audibly growling. Damira felt her face heat up at the casual way he had mentioned sex, before noticing Bella sporting a larger blush than she was. Then she remembered that Bella had called Edward her boyfriend.

"While picking on 100 year virgins would make anyone laugh, how about you get back to the point at hand dear?" Charlotte piped up, a smug look on her face as she smirked at Edward.

"We've got to hide Bella" Edward spoke, ignoring the comments on his sexual inexperience.

"Not just me Edward, Damira as well…" Bella said, seemingly shocked he had forgotten the human count was a two.

" 'The Major' can project her just fine. I'm worried about you" He spoke again, before he leaned in to give her forehead a chaste kiss.

"Does that mean you can't even project your own mate then, boy?" Jasper piped up, a feral smirk on his face. "If you think I can project my mate on my own, why can't you?"

Damira watched as Edward seemed to grow more angry with each barbed word thrown at him. He stalked closer to Jasper, fire in his eyes, as he passed her. She didn't even think about anything besides the fact he seemed intent on hurting Jasper. Her hand shot out to slap against his arm.

It seemed to take everyone a solid ten seconds to realize he was frozen in place.

"Now, that is a special power…" Peter said with a grin. Jasper seemed to agree with him when he came up behind her, draped his arms around her, and proceeded to purr. Damira froze at the sound, before craning her neck to look at him.

"Are… are you purring?"

"Only for you Darlin'" He responded with a smirk, purr never ending.

Carlisle had approached slowly, before he faced her.

"Can you tell me how you did that Damira? It is quite remarkable…"

"I don't know how I can do it…. I just know that I could since I was young. I found out when my parents died..." She explained as a few tears collected in her eyes.

* * *

_Le Flashback~~_

"Mira! Come help me with dinner. You want to make your mom's birthday the best ever, right?" The voice of her dad drifted up the stairs. Damira smiled widely as she ran down them to help her dad.

Laughing at the antics of his little girl, her dad helped her up to the counter, so she could rinse off the vegetables they planned on using.

After a delicious dinner, Damira hugged her mother tight, as her dad went to get the cake.

"Happy birthday Mommy!" The little girl said as she hugged and laughed. Her mother smiled as she ruffled the hair on her daughter's head, when a thud was heard in the kitchen.

"Everything alright in there Joe?" Her mother called out.

"Yes, just dropped something is all" The voice of her father called back. The hair on the back of her neck rose as Damira froze. Something was not right. "Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…" The same voice started singing, as it got closer to the corner of the kitchen.

Suddenly Damira was thrown back as her mother was yanked up and held to the wall.

"Happy birthday… to meee" The creature with her father's voice finished, before his head moved to her mother's neck, and ripped it open. Blood flew everywhere as the creature laughed. He licked up the pouring blood that fell from the hole in her neck, all while Damira stared in terror.

After a solid couple of minutes of staring at the monster, it turned back to her. The crimson eyes seemed to sear themselves into her mind, even as it moved to be right in front of her.

"Another one… a little one… wonder what you'll taste like…?" It rambled to itself as it reached for her. The only thoughts in her mind at that moment was that she did not want to die.

Damira grasped at the hands holding her, when the creature froze. She stared at it, as it seemed to stare at her. She lost track of time as those crimson eyes seemed to tear her down into little bitty pieces that she would never recover.

Suddenly wanting to get as far away as she could, Damira struggled out of the hoodie she was wearing before she ran out of her door.

Police later searched the area, but no matter what she said, there was no frozen crimson eyed demon in the murder scene.

* * *

Damira shook her head of the negative feeling.

"Ever since the night they died, I've been able to recognize vampires more easily, and after a few close calls, found out I could freeze them at will. I never stayed in the area long, but once I went back to check on one I'd froze over an hour before, and he was gone"

"That's remarkable… we will have to experiment with that in the future. But we should focus on the nomads for now. They seem to be after Bella and you" Carlisle commented.

"My father… they could go after my father!" Bella said in a panic.

"If they try tracking you, that is a possibility, yes" Charlotte agreed.

"We could lead them away… or into a trap…" Peter thought aloud. Damira jumped as Jasper growled at that idea. "It was just an idea Major, no harm meant" He immediately offered.

"We'll lead him away, but we need a direction to head in" Carlisle stated, before Alice seemed to freeze, then gasp.

"Phoenix, we'll take her to Phoenix. I've seen it, and we'll get him there." She piped up with a smile. Edward seemed to regard her for a second before nodding. Damira just stared at her.

"You've seen it?"

"Alice sees the future, like Edward reads minds" Carlisle said as they started to head out.

* * *

James POV

He sat and watched as his chosen prey told her father she was leaving. The father seemed to be angry before a few words from the mate of the coven leader calmed him. Whatever they said seemed to calm him enough that he allowed his daughter to pack a bag. James wondered where the coven leader himself was, but didn't smell either him or the God of War in the area, so he didn't think too hard on it.

Once the prey was far enough along down the road, he turned to Victoria.

"Kill the father when I call, and make sure it is painful" She cackled with glee as he got up to follow the car driving away.


End file.
